A major usual electric wire includes a core wire configured by stranding a plurality of cupper wires. Instead of the electric wire including cupper wires as the core wire, a fiber-core electric wire including a fiber-core conductor as a core wire, which is configured by stranding a plurality of fiber conductive wires formed by plating a surface of a fiber with electric conductive metal such as cupper, is proposed for reducing its weight, and improving tensile strength and bendability of the wire.
As a method for connecting an end top of such fiber-core conductor and a terminal, a method for crimping the fiber-core conductor with the terminal 903 may be considerable, similarly as a method for usual electric conductive wires 921 as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 (see Patent Document 1).
The fiber-core electric wire has large tensile strength, however, has small shearing strength because each of the fiber-core conductive wires is very thin. By the usual method for crimping, shearing stress by a crimping piece (edge) 903a of the terminal 903 is loaded partially on the fiber-core conductive wires in a shearing direction. Thereby, the fiber-core conductive wires may be broken when crimping operation.